Normal
by missjennacole
Summary: Prompt: 16 year old Sam asking Dean why he likes boys and not girls.


Normal

Sam couldn't understand it, in fact, he wasn't sure he wanted to understand it at all. Like there weren't enough things about his life with hunting that made him different.

"Hey Dean..?" Sam had asked one night, after mulling it over for a solid six hours at school, he'd finally come up with the idea to just ask Dean. His big brother was always there for him, he taught Sam to take apart a 9 mil handgun in 60 seconds then put it back together, He showed Sam how to get a waitress's phone number, and even taught Sam to jerk off back when Sam was too young to understand modesty. He remembered how Dean looked, seventeen years old; body sprawled out against the old motel sofa as he idly stroked his cock. That's the moment Sam knew, sure he was only thirteen, but he'd known even back then that Dean was whom he wanted.

Dean gave a casual nod to signal that he was listening as he kept his eyes on the road.

"When you're with a girl…how do you feel?" Sam bit his lip, anxious for a response.

"I dunno Sammy, when I hook up with girls it's just cause I'm horny, not like I'm gonna marry the girl," He looked over at his brother, giving him a quizzical look. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause, I don't feel that way…when a see a girl," his face heated up in humiliation, he wasn't exactly expecting to come out to his brother like this- or…at all.

"Sammy do you mean…"

"I don't like girls De," the words _'I love you'_ pounded in his head threatening to be said aloud.

Dean gave an awkward scratch of the back of his head and Sam could have sworn the corners of his brother's mouth twitched to almost a smile. "Well, I mean I ain't gonna judge ya man. I mean I've…played a couple of games batting for the other side." Sam's face went from nervous to a state of absolute shock. He would have had an easier time believing that Dean was secretly a woman rather than the fact that he'd screwed around with dudes.

"Are you serious De?"

The older boy just shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, a blow job's a blowjob right?" Sam just gaped at him then calmed himself, unfortunately unable to will away the start of what was soon to be a painful erection at the thought of Dean thrusting in a guy's mouth, gripping him by his hair. God he wanted that so bad.

"Why do you think it is…?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow waiting for Sam to elaborate.

"That I like boys… I mean I get that I'm kinda off to start with, I hunt monsters and love school, but I don't get why I can't just have one normal piece of life. Get a girlfriend or something…"

Sam frowned at his lap, that was the point when Dean pulled over.

"Dean what are you-"

"You're not normal Sam, you never will be. But being gay isn't the reason. And fuck normal, who wants the stupid white picket fence anyway?!" He turned so he was completely facing Sam, their faces inches apart. "Sam it doesn't matter if you wanna marry a girl, a boy, or a fucking zebra. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Sam smiled a bit, letting his tongue wet his bottom lip as he gazed up at Dean.

He wasn't sure how it happened or who initiated it but suddenly he and Dean were kissing, slow and perfect at first but it quickly escalated to all teeth and tongue as Sam let his brother explore every inch of his mouth. He needed Dean like he needed air.

"Dean…" he breathed out when their lips finally parted, hand sliding down to rub lightly at his own erection. He couldn't stand it anymore. He let out a shaky moan.

"Fuck Sammy, that's so hot," he whispered moving to unbutton Sam's jeans springing his dick free. Sam was- well damn, Sam was hung. Especially for a sixteen year old and he was still growing! "Jesus Sam…" he let his hand wrap around his brother's member, sliding his thumb over the tip and watching Sammy moan, bucking up into Dean's fist.

"De, I n-need-" he was cut off by the sight of Dean pulling his own cock out. It was beautiful, could cocks be beautiful? Because if so, Dean would definitely win an award or something.

"C'mere," he husked out, pulling Sam, they awkwardly shifted until Sam was straddling Dean's thighs, their cocks rubbing together as they kissed again.

"Fuck." Sam gasped rutting his hips downward letting their members cause a blindingly good amount of friction, "Fucking hell Dean so good!" He rocked himself back and forth, kissing and sucking on Dean's bottom lip, feeling himself already nearing a climax. Great, his first time even getting near Dean in a sexual manner, and he was gonna cum in two minutes like it was the first time he was ever being touched.

"Sammy," Dean chanted over and over again, moving a hand between them to try and jerk them both off at once. "Fuck so good Sammy, so fucking good against me, gonna make you cum for me, wanna hear you screaming my name." Sam bucked into Dean's hand one more time before he was coming so hard he swears his vision blacked out for a minute. It wasn't more than thirty seconds later that he felt the warm splatter of Dean's cum against his chest and stomach.

"Mmmmm," Sam smiled nuzzling against his brother, "Love you so much De."

Dean smiled kissing Sam's shoulder, not daring to move from the warm embrace.

"I love you too Sammy," he smiled.


End file.
